


吻痕

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 吻痕, 情人节贺文, 治愈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Dean/Castiel无差情人节贺文来自喝奶茶后一夜失眠的脑洞，原作背景，没有太明确的时间线，我有好感的配角们没有死，以上。





	吻痕

 

天使通常是不睡觉的。

Castiel仰面躺在床上，一条胳膊霸道地搁在了他的胸口。其实他早已对时间没有多大概念，所以即便人类在他耳边打了一夜的呼噜，似乎也只是转瞬即逝的事情。

天亮了，他想，他也许该走了。

他动了动，抓起Dean的胳膊，试图从他怀里移开。男人嘟哝着一些听不清的话语，将他搂得更紧了。

事实上，他大可以拍拍翅膀就这么飞走，或许根本不会惊扰Dean的睡眠。而当Dean醒来时，会在毫无知觉的情况下，发现身边的温度早已离去。

清晨的阳光透过窗帘落在人类的脸上，朦胧了他脸上的雀斑。只有在睡梦中，他看起来才是无忧无虑的。没有那么多的负担，也没有什么宿命，只有他的车，他的音乐，他的派，还有他的天使。

Castiel伸出手，指背轻轻抚过他的鼻尖。Dean皱了皱鼻子，哼哼着，稍稍别过脸，把自己埋进了枕头里。

Castiel歪着脑袋，盯着他看了会儿，再次抓住他的胳膊，试图挪开。在Dean故技重施之前，他将他的手放到唇边，落下一个羽毛般轻柔的吻。Dean翘了翘嘴角，露出一个孩子气的笑容，像是终于默许了他的离开。Castiel坐起身，轻轻地将他的胳膊放到一旁，滑下了床。

穿戴整齐后，Castiel再次看了人类一眼。“再见，Dean。”伴随着翅膀扑扇的声音，屋中只剩下男人起伏的呼吸声。

 

***

 

“嘿，Castiel！”

“你好，Gabriel。”Castiel面无表情地打着招呼。

“今天也是个……哇哦！”矮个子天使突然冲上前来，抓住Castiel一侧的衬衫领，翻了下来。他弯起嘴角，眼中闪过一丝调笑。“你的人类小宠物……还真够热情的。”

Castiel困惑地眯起了眼睛，摸了摸脖子。“他……一直是个热情的人。”

Gabriel挑挑眉毛，向他眨了眨眼：“我不认为你理解了我的意思，不过……也许他能让你变得没那么无趣。”

Castiel依然没有明白他的意思，他歪着脑袋，望着Gabriel逐渐远去。

 

***

 

一星期后的某个清晨，Castiel用相同的方式摆脱了Dean小小的纠缠后，正准备离去。突然，他回想起了Gabriel的那些话。他来到厕所的镜子面前，仔细观察着自己的脖子。

在左侧的衬衫领上方，露出了一小块颜色较深的皮肤。Castiel向着镜子靠了靠，翻下了自己的衣领。

衣领之下，还藏着小半块颜色不同的皮肤。哦，原来如此。他身上其实还有不少这样的地方，他依稀记得，似乎是Dean亲吻过的地方，会留下这样的印记。

它们看起来和伤痕看起来有些类似，却又不太一样。

不过，这和“热情”又有什么关系呢？又怎么会让他变得“没那么无趣”？

他抬起手，抵上那块皮肤。一秒后，它便恢复了它原本的肤色。

Castiel重新翻起衣领，拍拍翅膀，飞走了。

 

***

 

那天，Gabriel特意瞟了几眼他的脖子，一阵失望在他脸上浮现。他咕哝了一句“你的小男朋友这么快就丧失热情了吗？”然后离开了。

 

***

 

又是一个徘徊在人间的清晨。Castiel站在镜子面前，镜子里的天使，在之前那个相同的位置，又出现了一块颜色不一样的皮肤。

他抬起手，按在了那块皮肤上。

“Cas？”Dean一边揉着眼睛，一边出现在他身后。

“Dean？”天使转过身，还没来得及表达、对于人类极其难得早起的震惊，突然发现Dean皱起了眉头。Dean看看他的脖子，又看看他的脸，露出了不悦的表情。

“Dean？”面对他的不悦，Castiel感到一阵担忧。

Dean清了清嗓子，对上了Castiel的视线。“你刚才……呃……”

“我怎么了？”

“你刚才对着……你的脖子使用了你的天使能量了么？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”Dean的眉头皱得更深了。

“因为那里有一小部分的颜色发生了变化。”

“呃……”Dean抓了抓后脑勺。

“然后Gabriel看到了。”

“哦。”

“所以我把它恢复正常了。”

“好吧。”Dean低下头，目光闪烁，看起来似乎略微受伤。

“Dean，为什么你每次都要这么做？”

Dean突然抬起头，看看Castiel，又看看他的脖子。他先是愣了一秒，然后一丝恶作剧的微笑浮现在他脸上。“你想知道？”

“我只是不明白……”天使话音未落，Dean便抓住了他的风衣衣领，将他推到一旁的墙上，捉住他的双手，按在他的头两侧。Dean低下头，贴上他的脖颈，亲吻着那里的皮肤，用牙齿若有若无地咬了几下，然后用力吮吸着。

“Dean……？”天使眨眨眼，不明白为什么Dean要浪费他的荣光，重新在他皮肤上留下痕迹。

“Cas，”Dean在他耳边低语道，“这不是什么‘颜色不一样的皮肤’。这叫‘吻痕’。”Dean抬起头，稍稍向后撤退了一点，注视着Castiel的眼睛。“那就像一种标记。”

“标记？”天使稍稍歪过脑袋。

“对，它是标记。”Dean弯起嘴角，眼中充满了爱恋。伸手抚摸着他刚刚完成的“吻痕”，然后是他的耳垂。“它是用来向人展示，你是属于我的。”

Castiel缓缓地眨了眨眼，说道：“原来是这样。”

“所以，”Dean重新贴向他，对着他的耳旁吹着气，“如果被其他人看到了，不管是Gabriel还是谁，那无关紧要。你没有必要让它‘恢复正常’，”他带着某种近似命令的语调，“你也不许再用你的荣光将它消除。”

你是我的，没有任何人，没有任何天使，也没有任何恶魔，可以伤害你。

告诉所有人，告诉所有天使，告诉所有恶魔——

“你是我的天使。”

 

***

 

朦胧间，Dean感觉到Castiel亲了亲他的手指。啊，时间又到了，Cas是准备离开了吧？Dean不禁翘起嘴角，喃喃着大约只有他自己听得懂的“回头见”。

“Dean？”Castiel晃了晃他的身体，似乎要和他说什么。

Dean勉强睁开一丝眼睛，问道。“怎么了，Cas？”

“你可不可以教我怎么留下吻痕？”

哈，这可爱的小呆子。Dean眯着眼睛笑了笑，含糊不清地说道，“好啊……下次……你来的时候……我就教你……”

“谢谢你，Dean。”温柔的手指抚弄着他的头发，Dean感觉自己又被睡意所笼罩。翅膀扑扇的声音，是他陷入梦乡前，最后听到的声音。

 

***

 

“Cas，不是这样。”

“别一直用你的牙齿。”

“嗷！”

“我再给你示范一次！”

“对，就是这样。”

“不对，不要咬我！”

“啊！”

 

***

 

“哈喽，Castiel！”

“你好，Gabriel。”Castiel和以往一样打着招呼。

“今天是情人……等等——”Gabriel突然冲了上来，这次他都没有伸手翻他的衣领，只是上下打量了他几眼，便露出了坏笑。“你的小情人牙口不错啊。你今天回来做什么？不陪陪你的男朋友？”

Castiel眯起了眼睛，想起今天是2月14号。

“消失得真快。”Gabriel望着眼前空荡荡的一片，摇了摇头，自言自语道：“不过他终于不那么无趣了，是不是？”

 

***

 

“Dean，不要再拉你的衣领了。它们根本遮不住。”Sam看着餐桌对面的兄弟，露出了嫌恶的表情。“还是说你故意想吸引别人的注意力？”

“不，”Dean尴尬地说着，却掩饰不住眼中的笑意，“Cas说他不知道要怎么留下这些……‘吻痕’，所以我们昨晚——”

“停下！住嘴！我不想听！”Sam捂住耳朵，闭上了眼睛。“要不是有案件，我才不想在这见鬼的节日看到你。你的天使男朋友呢？我觉得这个案子很简单，我一个人也可以应付。不如你赶紧从我眼前消失？然后继·续·你·们·昨·晚·的·活·动。”

Dean抓了抓脑袋，脸颊微微发红。

天哪，他哥哥居然也会害羞？Sam心想着，一定是Castiel对他实施了某种咒语。

无论怎样，如果真的是某种咒语，他是绝对不会帮他哥寻找解决办法的——Sam·铁石心肠·Winchester暗暗对自己发誓道。

 

***

 

那天夜里，Dean坐在沙发上，看着电视，喝着啤酒。突然，身后传来了翅膀扑扇的声音。

“你好，Dean。”

“嘿，Cas。”Dean甚至都不用回头，就知道那是谁。“我还以为你至少需要一周才会出现。”

“Gabriel说今天是情人节。”

“嗯哼。”

“最近天堂没有什么事情。”

“挺好。”

“我想见你。”

听到风衣衣摆的沙沙声，随后一个轻柔的吻落在了他的头顶。“节日快乐，Dean。”

Dean微笑着，仰起脑袋，贴上了天使的嘴唇。“节日快乐，宝贝。”

 

***

 

天使通常是不睡觉的。

在清晨的阳光里，Castiel一眨不眨地凝视着Dean的脸庞。他伸手摸了摸自己的脖颈，然后又摸了摸Dean的脖子。

那个吻痕所在的位置。

如果他是Dean的天使，那么Dean也是他独一无二的人类。是他深入地狱的唯一理由，也是他留恋人间的唯一牵挂。

他向前倾身，嘴唇贴上了那个吻痕。

“早安，Dean。”

Dean的嘴角微微翘起，咕哝了一句只有Castiel听得懂的话。

那也是Dean唯一会说的以诺语——

 

「 _早安，我的天使。_ 」

 

END


End file.
